best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Bleed It" by Blueface
Bleed It '''is a 2019 song by Blueface. Lyrics Pull up on your block, then I bleed it Guy that Mike Crook Blueface, baby Yeah, aight Pull up on your block, then I bleed it Pull up on your block, then I bleed it (bleed it) Slidin', if I don't drop somethin', I can't leave it (I can't leave it) Wock' got me po'ed, but this TEC got him leanin' (got him leanin') Never let the beef get cold, where's the meat at? (Where's the meat at?) Pull up on your block, then I bleed it (bleed it) Slidin', if I don't drop somethin', I can't leave it (I can't leave it) Wock' got me po'ed, but this TEC got him leanin' (got him leanin') Never let the beef get cold, where's the meat at? (Where's the meat at?) F*** a handgun, bitch, I brought a MAC in (MAC in) Gotta keep a technical in case a n**** hackin' (hackin') Glock with a d*** on my lap, I'm in traffic (traffic) My pistol bloated, ready to unload it ('load it) Pop up least expected, like a notice (notice) Famous Crip, everywhere I go, people notice I started to notice, you gotta watch the people closest (closest) Dozin' off in this Benz 'cause I can afford not to focus Glock make 'em disappear, hocus pocus (hocus pocus) I work too hard, b****, I'm never lackin' (never lackin') I tote pistols, you n***** type in all captions (yeah, aight) I really pop it, you n***** need to stop cappin' (stop the cappin') Pull up on your block, then I bleed it (bleed it) Slidin', if I don't drop somethin', I can't leave it (I can't leave it) Wock' got me po'ed, but this TEC got him leanin' (got him leanin') Never let the beef get cold, where's the meat at? (Where's the meat at?) Pull up on your block, then I bleed it (bleed it) Slidin', if I don't drop somethin', I can't leave it (I can't leave it) Wock' got me po'ed, but this TEC got him leanin' (got him leanin') Never let the beef get cold, where's the meat at? (Where's the meat at?) Pull up on your block, then I bleed it (bleed it) Slidin', if I don't drop somethin', I can't leave it (I can't leave it) I don't get mad, dumb n****, I get even (I get even) You been rappin', I just do this on the weekend (on the weekend) They don't wanna believe it, so I had to repeat it (repeat it) They envy me, I'm MVP, this is my season Creepin' in the Jeep, turn this b**** to Jeepers Creepers (Jeepers Creepers) Treat my bitch like a pistol, no such thing as keepers These bitches throwaways, bust once, then I throw away (yeah, aight) I'm a fly Crip, baby, I don't know no other way (true) Ah-ha-ha On Schoolyard, b****, yeah, aight Pull up on your block, then I bleed it (bleed it) Slidin', if I don't drop somethin', I can't leave it (I can't leave it) Wock' got me po'ed, but this TEC got him leanin' (got him leanin') Never let the beef get cold, where's the meat at? (Where's the meat at?) Pull up on your block, then I bleed it (bleed it) Slidin', if I don't drop somethin', I can't leave it (I can't leave it) Wock' got me po'ed, but this TEC got him leanin' (got him leanin') Never let the beef get cold, where's the meat at? (Where's the meat at?) Why It Rocks #Blueface is ONBEAT '''for once. #The beat is good #His flow is decent. #This is considered Blueface's best song and what blew him up. #Blueface sings like someone is trying to diss him which makes the song a little more good. #The music video is well shot and was made by an established filmmaker Lyrical Lemonade. Bad Qualities #The music video, although well shot, is boring. #Even though he raps on beat, there are still certain parts where sounds like he's trying to keep up Videos Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Decent Songs Category:2010s Category:Gangsta rap Category:Blueface songs Category:Good Songs From Bad Albums